Rewriting the future
by majrocks
Summary: After adjusting the date he saw again the same familiar message box saying: Do you want to go back in time? Yes   No  He chose yes, a smirk tugging on his lips. Yes he would go back in time to save the future. He would change his fate...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rewriting the future

Disclaimer: I swore I don't own Shaman king

Author's Note: I'm having a weird author's block on my other story Project Makeover; I'm still lacking a few pages before I could finally post it so please bear with me. For complete information on my updates please see my profile. This has been toying in my mind for quiet some time so I finally decided to write it down. Hope you'll love this as much as I do.

It's my first time using Hana as one of my main characters but I do hope that I can do it. By the way the setting of this story is after the last chapter of the manga. After Yoh and Anna came back after seven years.

More or less this would be a five shot fic.

~majrocks~

"There are some things you can never get back, no matter how much effort you put in. And there some feelings of despair that you can never shake off"

-Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji)

~majrocks~

Hana peered from the door; he let his eyes roam to the people at their living room. They are happily chitchatting and swapping stories. His parents, even the thought was so foreign to him. Why wouldn't it when all his life he believed that Tamao was his mother- period. It is just recently that he learned that he has real parents and Tamao was just a guardian. He didn't know how to cope with this situation, he had mixed feelings on this issue; anger, resentment, frustration, disbelief, those are only tip of the iceberg on what he truly feels. It's all like an image in a dream, but there would be no one there to wake him up. He watched as his father laughed at something that Horo-horo said while his mother's face seems impassive as ever.

His father's eyes caught him peeking at the door and smiled at him, his mother also looked at him but he can't read her eyes; he suddenly felt conscious and ran to his room.

Yoh sighed as he watch Hana run like a deer caught in the headlights and helplessly looked at Anna who just shrugged but there is a crack in her perfect-looking facade, he knew that feeling too well. How can he not when that is how he felt at the moment?

~majrocks~

Hana mopped on his room, his knees up to his chest staring at nothingness. How can you expect a seven year old to grasp at all these things and move on as if nothing happened? He remembered the first time that Tamao admitted the truth to him, he yelled at her; hated her and didn't speak to her for a week until she came up to his room and had a long talk with him. She was crying as she explained everything but what touched him is when she said, "It doesn't matter that I'm not the one who carried you in my tummy for nine months... even if I'm not your real mother that doesn't mean that I can't love you like one." After he heard that he threw his arms to her and forgiven her. How can he not when all his life she didn't do anything but love him unselfishly. But Tamao and his parents' case were different; they left him more like abandoned to say the least. He can't understand why there is something that is more important than taking care of your own child. Didn't they say that children are the most important person in their parent's lives? On his parents, obviously he isn't. 7 years with no letter, email, call or even text to check if he's still alive and then out of nowhere they would appear as if nothing happened. What in the world do they think of him? A pet? A thing that doesn't need love and affection?

Suddenly he remembered all the times that he silently cried because he saw a father playing with his son on the park or giving him a piggy back ride on the way to school. How he wished it was him that has a normal family. He had been bullied at school because of his family's setup. They made fun of him, his family, his ability... he couldn't count the times he wished he had a different life... to have parents who took care of him since birth.

~majrocks~

Hana was stomping as he entered their house. His hair was a mess, his clothes were tattered and dirty, his nose was bleeding because he had a fight with some boys at school who teased him again. Normally he would just ignore them but they said something that totally irked him.

*flashback*

_Hana sighed as he approached the school's gate and saw his male classmates were huddled near it._

_They would tease him again for sure._

_He was right though because when he passed by them they started to tease and call him names. He just walked on as if nothing happened but then Takeshi said, "I've heard that you're parents are back, is that why you're acting high and mighty ne Hana? I'll bet it's just a matter of time before they leave again and have another child instead because they don't love you" he then laughed_

_"You're lying!" he hissed._

_"If they really love you why would they leave you in the first place? Maybe you're just an accident that's why they don't love-" Takeshi didn't have time to continue what he was saying because Hana slugged him on the jaw and started the fight._

*end of flashback*

Yoh saw his son entering the house and smiled at him but his smile faded when he saw his face, "Hey what happened?" he worriedly run to his side but Hana just shrugged then threw his bag at the floor.

Anna was entering the living room to watch her soaps when she saw Hana and almost dropped the biscuits that she's carrying, "Yoh get a wet washcloth immediately!"

Yoh hastily complied; Anna then hugged her son asking, "What happened? Who did that to you?"

Hana was almost touched at the concern and worry that he heard on his mother's voice.

"I-It's nothing" he lied.

Anna made him face her and narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop lying! Who did that to you?" her voice cracked for a second.

Before Hana could reply Yoh came back with a wet washcloth and Anna grabbed that from him and started to wipe the grime off his face.

"Hana, tell me who did that to you" Yoh cooed his son. He swore his heart skipped at beat when he saw how he looked earlier.

"I-" Hana was interrupted when the phone rang

"I'll get it" volunteered Yoh.

After cleaning his face, Anna hugged her son again. She was running her hands through his hair and was rocking him. Hana let the tears that he fought hard to fall as he felt for the first time the hug of his real mother.

Yoh came back after a few minutes, his face was sad, "Anna something came up. We need to go"

Hana felt his mother stiffen for a moment before answering, "Okay"

Hana's heart raced faster, 'Where are they going? How long will they be gone this time? A week? 7 years? Forever? Hana let his hands balled into fists as Anna let go of him and told him that Tamao would be home soon and wait for her.

"Am I really nothing to both of you?" Hana said

Both Yoh and Anna halted for a moment to look at him.

"What are you saying Hana?" asked Yoh as he tried to touch his son but he flinched.

"Can't you even for just once think of me? I'm your son! I'm not a piece of furniture in this house!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Hana, you don't understand-"

"What I don't understand is why you two can't stay put and love me like a normal parent would to his son!"

"..." Yoh was speechless as he watched his son cry and beg for them to stay. How would he make him understand that what they're doing is for him? How would he erase the despair that he saw in those olive eyes?

"Widen your understanding, were doing it all for you" was all Anna said as she urged her husband to leave.

"Understanding? You two left for 7 years aren't that enough? I hate it when you make excuses when you could just say you don't love me and that you are just forced to come back here!" his chest was heaving as he voiced out the words he longed to say.

"Hana," called Yoh, "It's not that we don't love you... but we just have a duty to do... don't worry after this we'll go out and make it up"

"I won't count on it" Hana replied sarcastically, "You two have no right to be parents. I hate you! I wish I wasn't your son. I wish Tamao was my real mom!"

"I also wish you weren't my son" Anna said coldly, "I don't want a selfish bastard for a son"

"Anna," Yoh touched his wife's elbow but she flinched and walked out of the door. Only he knows how hurt Anna was; he wanted to comfort her like he normally do when she would cry out at night missing Hana but he also has a son who wanted his parent's attention.

"Hana-" he was about to explain but the look on Hana's face made him stop.

He looked disappointed, angry, betrayed, in those eyes he saw himself as a child. How heart breaking it is to watch his own father go off to Kami knows where.

He didn't even say a word as he watches him run to his own room and slammed the door.

A tear rolled down his cheek, when he was young he promised himself that he would never be like his father. He'll give his son all the things that he didn't have, he wouldn't let him experience the pain that he had undergone but... he guessed he had failed.

'Sometimes you really become what you hate the most'

~majrocks~

Hana sat at the farthest corner of his room, his knees up to his chest and buried his face on it. In his ears he could still hear their hurtful voices

"It's just a matter of time before they leave again and have another child instead because the don't love you"

"Maybe you are just an accident that's why they don't love-"

"I also wish you weren't my son"

"I don't want a selfish bastard for a son"

Tears continue to stream down his face, "It's their entire fault..."

~majrocks~

Hana didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he felt himself waking up by a faint sound on his room.

He slowly yawned, and then something caught eyes, on the table lays the psp that his uncle Manta has given him last year as a birthday gift and it was turn on.

His brows furrowed, he didn't remember playing with it before falling asleep. 'That was weird' he thought but just shrugged, maybe he forgot to turn it off.

He went to the table and was about to turn it off when he saw a strange application on it.

A brown message box appeared on the screen: _**Do you want to go back in time? Yes No**_

He raised his eyebrow, "Is this a new game? I know all the games here and it's the first time that I've seen this... maybe uncle Manta downloaded a new one"

'But... he had been here last night and I remember playing with this before going to school and I haven't seen this game'

He whacked his brain for a good explanation for this, "Maybe... maybe otousan- no way! They're so busy and didn't care about me, why would they waste their precious time downloading a game for me?' anger enveloped his body as he remembered his parents, "Maybe it was Ryu or Tamao. That's it! Maybe they are the one who downloaded the game!"

Curious, he picked on yes; the message box disappeared and on the screen four small video clips appeared and to his surprise they showed four of the things that happened earlier: him playing the psp, him eating breakfast, him on the gate of the school, and him arguing with his parents.

Shock was an understatement to say how Hana felt at the moment. "What kind of game is this?"

Nervously he chose the third clip and then another pop up box appeared: _**The moment your wish comes true is the time you'll go back to the present. Continue? Yes No**_

He chose Yes then a bright light emerged from the device after a few seconds the light suddenly returned to normal and a horrified Hana saw his surroundings slowly change.

From his room it is slowly shifting into a familiar place. He can't believe it, his school!

He saw the children hurrying off to leave the premises then he saw - himself walking towards the gate. It's as if someone has taped the events earlier and he was now watching it.

He saw himself sigh as he looked at the school gates where his male classmates were hanging.

Hana hid behind some bushes as he watch himself pass by and saw Takeshi spoke, "I've heard that your parents are back, is that why you're acting high and mighty ne Hana? I bet it's just a matter of time before they leave again and have another child instead because they don't love you" he then laughed.

He saw himself clenching his fists and hissed, "You're lying!"

"If they really love you, why would they leave you at the first place..."

Hana, under the bushes acted fast,

"... they don't love-" before his fist came in contact with Takeshi's face Hana hold the boy's hand.

The look of surprise was evident on the other Hana's face as he saw his carbon copy holding his hand, preventing him from slugging the boy.

Even his classmates were dumbfounded. Hana then dragged his other self as far from the crowd as possible then he felt his body being dragged by the bright light and his surroundings changing back into his room.

Hana couldn't believe it, 'Did he just-? Did he really just go back in time? Time travelled? It all seemed real though...'

His eyes went back to the psp once again and saw that there is a part there for the date settings and that the date indicated on the clips is today.

Something clicked on Hana, if it's true that he can travel back in time then maybe... maybe he can still save his future or present at this time.

"If this is year 2007 then 7 years earlier is year 2000" he adjusted the date excitedly, a glimmer of hope in those olive eyes.

After adjusting the date he saw again the same familiar message box saying: _**Do you want to go back in time? Yes No**_

He chose yes, a smirk tugging on his lips. Yes he would go back in time to save the future. He'll change it for the better. He would have his family by hook or by crook.

~majrocks~

Whoa! One chapter done! I'm really sorry if my updates are so slow because these past few months. I've been very very busy with our SSD but since the semester is about to end my updates would be faster and I'll try my best to update if not every week, maybe every two weeks the latest for my multichaptered fics. Please don't forget to read and review. Constructive criticisms are also welcomed.

By the way ch. 3 of Project Makeover would be posted in a week.

Thanks and love lots,

Majrocks

0-0-0-0

I'm feeling giddy and happy today here is the preview of chapter 2:

_His eyes grew big as he come face to face with the person he just hated a few hours ago._

_He was different... that face- he'd only seen it on the pictures that Tamao had shown him when they were young._

_"Otousan..." he breathed._

_Yoh smiled at the boy, he seemed... familiar then he glared at Redseb, "Is he your new friend?"_

_Redseb shakes his head no, "Nope. He said he was your relative or something"_

_"A relative? Hey young man what's your name?" Yoh's smile widen as he kneeled and made his face levelled with the boy._

_Hana seemed to have lost his tongue; he was shaking... so this person is..._

_"Are you okay?"_

_He nervously nodded; "M-My name is-is Ha-" he was cut off when a figure appeared besides Yoh carrying a small bundle in her arms._

_"What's this about?" came her voice_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Shaman King

Author's Note: Hello guys! By the way here is another chapter of Rewriting the future. Sorry for the long wait and about my A/N last chapter, I forgot that I haven't updated my profile yet! My schedule is jam packed this last few days and the only solution that I can think of is to postpone my writing until our final defense in SSD has been completed. Okay enough of my ramblings, here you go on the story… hope you'll love this as much as I do and thank you for everyone who read and dropped a review last chapter!

~majrocks~

"Let's remember the things we've seen and the things we hope to see"

D Gray Man

~majrocks~

Hana found himself walking to a familiar park after the blinding light took him there. He instantly recognized the place as the Funbari Park.

'Not much has changed how will I be sure that I am really at the past?' he thought; then a woman carrying some groceries passed by him and an idea came to his head.

"Excuse me," he called.

The woman stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Uhm… I'm just wondering… w-what is the date today?" he finally asked.

The woman gave him a smile, "September 26" she answered.

"September 26?" Hana intentionally left his tone hanging to let the woman know that he's waiting for the year.

But the woman seems oblivious to his intention.

"Yes, September 26" she was about to turn and leave when Hana threw himself at her way, patient already running low, "The year, what year is it now?"

The woman gave him a weird look before answering, "2000. Year 2000"

Hana's face lit up, "Really? I'm in year 2000?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at him then immediately left.

Hana was ecstatic, 'Wow! I'm really in year 200! I've successfully time traveled!' he exclaimed, not even paying any attention to where he was walking when he bumped into someone and landed on the ground butt first.

"Watch where you're going!" came an angry voice.

"Sorry" when Hana looked up his eyes grew large in realization as he saw the owner of the voice.

_~flashback~_

"_Hey Ryu, what are you doing here in the attic?" asked Hana as he saw the older guy rummaging in a box._

"_Pictures" Ryu answered._

"_Pictures?"_

"_Young master, I am just looking at some old photographs"_

_Hana peered through some albums; a week ago he had learned that Tamao is just a guardian and not his real mother and that his real parents were somewhere out there traveling blah blah blah…_

_He still feels uneasy whenever he saw a picture of his parents. He still can't believe that the smiling brunette in the pictures is his father while the pretty but scary looking blond is his mother._

_As he flipped a page of the photo album he came across a picture of a blond boy and a brown haired girl standing on the amusement park_

"_Ryu," he called._

"_Yes young master?"_

"_This picture…"_

_Ryu looked at the album to where Hana's hand was pointing, "Ah, don't you remember them? Those two are Redseb and Seyram"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hello!" Redseb called the attention of the blond boy who has an uncanny resemblance to Yoh Asakura.

Hana blinked, as if waking from a trance… here in front of him were the kids from the pictures… a young version of his Redseb-nisan and Seyram-neesan in real flesh and blood!

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" he was about to take his sister away when the blond boy started to examine them.

A vein popped in Redseb's forehead, "What in the world are you doing?" he yelled.

"Nothing" Hana lied, inwardly he was laughing, 'Aha! We're just about the same height! Wait till I go back to my own time and throw it in his face to make up for the times he had teased me about my height…'

Redseb sweat dropped as he saw the boy smirked and how it eerily mirrored Anna's evil smirk.

He immediately tug on his sister's hand and ushered her to start walking.

Hana saw their retreating backs and called, "Wait Redseb-ni-!" he stopped himself, 'In this time we are about the same age so why would I call him ni-san?'

He was too busy contemplating that he didn't saw Redseb narrowing his eyes at him and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" he growled.

"I- I'm err a r-relative of… of Yoh Asakura. Yeah I'm his relative and was just looking for his h-house" well, he isn't lying though; he thought, he really is a relative of Yoh Asakura, he's his son. He then gave Redseb a weak smile.

Redseb examined him, looking at him from head to toe.

Hana was nervous, 'Please make him believe me…' he prayed.

Redseb then flashed him a smile, "Okay, let's go now, we'll take you there."

Hana sighed in relief.

Redseb didn't know why he instantly believed him when there are a lot of dangers lurking since the Shaman fight, maybe it was his resemblance to Yoh that made him trust the boy so easily. "Hey! Are you coming with us or not?" he called when Hana still didn't make a move.

"Coming!"

They are walking silently for about ten minutes now

"Nothing much has changed" commented Hana.

Redseb looked over his shoulders, "Been here before?"

Hana almost got tripped on his question and just opted for a nod.

When Redseb didn't bother asking another question he let out a breath he was holding. He made a mental note to shut his mouth more often now.

~majrocks~

After a few minutes they stood outside the Funbari Inn. Hana's eyes scanned the whole are, mentally comparing things. Not much has changed he concluded, maybe the Inn that he had grown up was just a bit modern than this.

"Here is the house," called Redseb, "Let's go inside" he then entered the gates.

Seyram was just looking at him, not saying a word. He remembered that once upon a time Ryu said that Seyram didn't talk to anyone.

Another wonder of this time is Seyram's inability to talk. Hana felt a brotherly love for this girl in front of him. He was used to his Seyram-neechan's sweet voice.

He extended his hand to her and together they walk.

They had entered the living room and saw Yoh passed by holding a glass of water, clearly just coming from his training.

"Hi Redseb! Hi Seyram!" he greeted the kids then his eyes caught another figure – a seemingly familiar child.

Hana's heart did cartwheels; his eyes grew big as he come face to face with the person he just hated a few hours ago.

He was different... that face- he'd only seen it on the pictures that Tamao had shown him when they were young.

"Otousan..." he breathed.

Yoh smiled at the boy, he really seemed... familiar then he glanced at Redseb, "Is he your new friend?"

Redseb shakes his head no, "Nope. He said he was your relative or something"

"A relative? Hey young man what's your name?" Yoh's smile widen as he kneeled and made his face levelled with the boy.

Hana seemed to have lost his tongue; he was shaking... so this person is...

"Are you okay?"

He nervously nodded; "M-My name is-is Ha-" he was cut off when a figure appeared besides Yoh carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"What's this about?" came her voice.

The owner of the voice is non-other than the Anna Kyouyama.

Hana was astounded to say the least, actually he had not anticipated seeing them almost at the same time, Yeah he wanted to go back here but he had never thought that it would be like this; one shock at a time is all that he could handle.

"Have you all lost your tongues?" as ked Anna icily, Hana saw all three of his companions froze. Her eyes then rested on Hana.

"Who is this? Don't tell me you've just got him from the road outside. I've been telling all of you, my house is not an orphanage."

Hana looked into her face, if he thought that Tamao before was scary, well, this lady is ten times scarier!

"He – he is…" Yoh then whispered beside him, "What's your name?"

Hana was about to open his mouth when he remembered he can't give out his name. He wanted to smack himself for not thinking first before rushing to this time. But what name would he give? He couldn't just say Hana could he? That would arouse suspicion and would surely blow his cover.

His mind was turning wheels frantically when he remembered something – that's it!

"M-My name is Rui, I- I'm Yoh's cousin."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

As fate would have it Mikihisa Asakura, who had been assigned to deliver a message at the Inn appeared besides Yoh.

"Yoh, has Redseb and Seyram arr-" he stopped when he saw all three of them huddled and his eyes focused on Hana.

Tears started to form in Hana'a eyes. It's been two years since his grandfather died but the good memory that he had imprinted on Hana never died with him.

He felt his legs move on their own and he hugged the stunned man, "Grandpa…"

~majrocks~

Hana sipped his tea, once in a while glancing to the other occupants of the room. Mikihisa was looking at him, Redseb and Seyram was watching TV, while Yoh was massaging a small hand of the child that Anna was carrying besides him. From the silence of the room, save for the one coming from the TV, he could tell that his younger self is asleep. He felt a pang of jealousy as the brunette tenderly caressed the hand the child and how Anna was protectively holding him in her arms.

"So your parents are travelling?" asks Mikihisa.

He gave the name Rui, who, from what he remembered was his father's distant cousin and told them that his parents are travelling. Well, he wasn't totally lying, his parents are really out travelling.

He meekly nodded then stole a longing glance at the little family, that gesture didn't escape Mikihisa's eyes.

"Do you have a place to stay? If you don't have one you can stay here" helped Yoh.

Hana was really confused; this Yoh doesn't look like the type of person that would abandon his child.

'But still it won't change the fact that he left you' a small voice at the back of his mind spoke.

Hana sighed.

Mikihisa then smiled, "You are not Rui aren't you?" he whispered in Hana's ears.

The boy froze, he looked blankly at Mikihisa, colour drained from his chubby cheeks.

Whether Mikihisa was intrigued by his reaction or not he surely didn't show it and just called his son and fiancée. "Yoh, Anna; Rui would be staying here for a while" then he gave Yoh a small white envelope and started on his way back to Izumo.

~majrocks~

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Hana tried hard to avoid bumping at either Yoh or Anna. After he had seen his room he played outside with Redseb and Seyram.

During dinner he managed to be as quiet as possible, answering on monosyllabic when Yoh asks him a question. He was secretly observing his parents, they are nothing compared to the stereotyped parents that he had imagined; no sweetness, no public display of affection, no endearing words, they hardly look at each other. Anna also never cast her eyes on Hana.

_What kind of parents did he have? Is this really the family that he had badly wanted to restore?_

Even as he lay on his bed, his mind was preoccupied. Now he was starting to have doubts about his decision to rush here. Maybe he really was just an accident… sadness washed over his body at that mere thought. But the affection that they gave the child earlier seems genuine…

Frustrated, Hana threw the covers and walked out of the room. He needed fresh air to calm his nerves.

He passed by Anna's room and saw that the lights are still on and the door was slightly open. Curiosity gets the better of him and he dared to peek.

What he saw nearly broke his heart, Anna was holding the baby – him in her arms, feeding him, cooing sweet nothings as she stroke the child's blond mane. Yoh came into view a few seconds later and he embraced the mother and child. He kissed Anna's head and then the baby's. He heard Anna told Yoh to go back to sleep now and she would just take care of the child. Yoh nodded and kissed both her and the baby goodnight.

Tears started to form on Hana's eyes; this was something that he didn't remember.

Hana hid himself on a nearby shelf as Yoh walked out of the room and when he was sure that he was out of sight, he went back to his previous position.

Anna's features were kind, soft, and serene as she began to hum a lullaby and press kisses on the child's head.

This had been Hana's dream, to be held, kissed, and murmured sweet nothings by his mom.

He felt his eyes stinging and tears rolled down his cheeks as he watch the scene. She looked like she really loved him, if that is so, why did she left?

He knows that looking at it more will just continue to break his heart but he was so mesmerized by the fact that he was loved and can't take his eyes away from the room.

He then heard Anna's voice, "Why are you still up?"

He cringed, "I – I can't sleep" he confessed.

Anna glared at him, "Ssshhh! Tone down your voice, my baby is sleeping" she then put the baby back in his crib and kissed his head once again.

Hana felt something tug at his heart and he looked at her longingly.

_My baby_, oh how he wanted her to call him that!

"Go back to your room now. It's already late and don't make a sound" she said in an emotionless tone.

Hana reluctantly obeyed her.

After 30 minutes. Hana came back to the baby's room.

He tiptoed up to the crib and saw his younger self sleeping peacefully, sucking on his thumb unaware of the impending suffering that he would experience in the future.

'He looked so cute!' he mentally remarked, "Of course I'm not just telling it because it's me" he added defensively.

If what Ryu had told before or rather in the future is true, then it won't be long before his parents would abandon him. He had to act fast. He is here for a mission and he intended to use this once in a lifetime chance that he was given to his advantage.

"Don't worry Hana, I'm here now. I'll take care of everything and I promise to give you a better future."

~majrocks~

Whoa! Looks like Hana's cooking something. I guess by now you already know the reason why Hana time-travelled. Next chapter would be the start of Hana's plan to change his fate. See yah in the next chapter!

And don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
